Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of data processing, and, more particularly, to capturing content.
Screen capturing is a procedure for copying a view of a graphical user interface (e.g., a view of an application window or a view of a computer desktop). A user can initiate a type of screen capture known as a screen shot, for example, by pressing the “print screen” button on a computer's keyboard. The computer will copy a visual image of a current state of the computer's desktop view into a buffer or clipboard. A user can then paste the screen capture into the body of a document. Screen capturing can be useful for generating instructional material, such as tutorials. However, screen capturing is limited.